


La Libertad

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ...no reason, Antivan Language, Asexual Character, Assassination, Basically they are talking in Antivan (at least that was what I thought as I wrote it), Gen, If you like nugs you ought to be careful when reading, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon, Zevran can charm people without sex, Zevran meets an asexual mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His eyes found her among the crowded party (the perfect setting to sneak away for a...diversion). Beautiful fushia gown, glittering golden jewelry, and a pretty pout on her lips. He slipped through the cracks between the gentleman and ladies around them, years of training keeping his footsteps silent.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My dear, whatever has put such an expression on such a beautiful face?” His smirk fell on his lips like it belonged there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her lips curled up in an impatient sneer, equally fitting, “Irritating men incessantly pestering me, like you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of [a post](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/142488581626/what-if-zevran-had-gotten-to-a-mark-only-to) I made a few months ago. All the names are from some site, and don't have any particular meaning (I think. I wrote most of this like 3 months ago).
> 
> Also the title means "Freedom" in Spanish. I checked more than one site and they ALL said it was, so I'm trusting. Feel free to give me a more correct translation if you have one!

_Asking for me to look for a specific beautiful widow is like asking me to find a certain orphan on the street._

This particular enchanting widow was Lady Natale Velenzia, previous wife of Giuvana Velenzia, a decently wealthy merchant. The marriage was a sham, made for money and security. It was not an enemy of her late husband who hired her executioner; Giuvana had managed to die without stepping on too many toes (to anyone’s knowledge). It was an ex-lover --- or overly attached admirer --- who did the deed.

His eyes found her among the crowded party (the perfect setting to sneak away for a...diversion). Beautiful fushia gown, glittering golden jewelry, and a pretty pout on her lips. He slipped through the cracks between the gentleman and ladies around them, years of training keeping his footsteps silent.

“My dear, whatever has put such an expression on such a beautiful face?” His smirk fell on his lips like it belonged there.

Her lips curled up in an impatient sneer, equally fitting, “Irritating men incessantly pestering me, like you.”

He laughed, “I see it’s not praise you require...Would a bit of gossip suit your fancy more?”

Natale’s face softened, and she nodded ambivalently. Zevran pointed out to the crowd, leading her gaze to a tall man wearing gaudy imported Orlesian silks, talking emphatically to a disinterested dancer.

“You know of Lord Elaudio?"

“In passing, yes. He’s a bit tiresome, but harmless.”

“Harmless, you say? That may be true, to people such as ourselves,” his smirk grew on his face, “But you may wish to keep any _nugs_ you know of away from him.”

Her eyebrows raised; he had gotten her attention.

“It was just this spring, milady. There had been an unusually steady stream of prostitutes coming and going from his estate.”

Natale looked at him inquisitively. “A nobleman going through a lot of prostitutes,” she said, “Hardly exciting. My husband had three or four girls who stayed for supper. We even exchanged recipes.”

He held up one finger, “That may be true, but it is not that he used them that is unique, my dear. It is what they said upon _leaving_ that surprises people. As well as the fact that once they left, they refused to service him ever again afterwards.”

She made a clear effort to keep her expression level, but her pleading eyes gave away her curiosity. Her indulged her, none too pleased with himself.

“My brother happened to have...commissioned one of the ladies that Lord Elaudio had, and she told him a most interesting story. He had asked her to...” he paused for emphasis, reveling in the unhidden look of expectancy on her face, “...to behave like a nug.”

“A nug!” she gasped, “He wanted her to act like one of those subterranean bunny-pigs? The ones that squeak and are eaten by dwarves!?”

“The very same. They had to get on all fours, squeak for him, even nuzzle. One stormed out without payment because he had asked him to dress like one.”

She raised her fist to her lips and bit her finger to hide her laughter, tears forming in her eyes, “Is he even allowed into that whorehouse anymore?”

“There is speculation that he’s not even allowed within earshot of the establishment.”

She looked over to the man of the hour, who efforts with the dancer were for naught as she slapped him across the cheek. There was a murmur of giggles throughout the crowd and Natale was barely containing her laughter.

“She made the smart choice, yes? Unless she happened to dream of being pink and hairless.”

She shook her head, and offered her hand out to kiss, a sign that he had won her favor. He took her up on it immediately, his smirk never having left his face.

“You are a most interesting man, ser...”

“You may call me Calien, my lady.”

“Well, Ser Calien, you may call me Natale.”

“My pleasure, Natale.”

She looked him up and down, pausing at his ears, “I am surprised Lord Luis allowed a non-servile elf to attend. He is known for being rather...exclusionary.”

“You’d be surprised at the connections one can make.”

His words gave her no answer but left no more questions to be asked on the subject, so instead she ventured to another, “Why did you approach me, Calien? I am sure I did not look very inviting.”

“That was precisely why, my dear,” he gestured to her face, “Yours should be a face that smiles, my dear, and I figured myself up to the task.”

“Is this you trying to form one of your ‘connections’?” her eyes turned steely again, “It wont work on me.”

“I have deduced that much. Has this long been a problem? Others not understanding that?”

She softened again, “So much of our society is built upon love and romance and sex. When everyone finds out there is someone who does not want this, suddenly they are all very invested in telling me how I should feel and what I should want! It was just easier to pretend...”

Her cheeks lit up at her admission, and she looked away from him.

“I understand completely. It is your body, and your choices are your own, yes? What happens in the bedroom is a private affair, so it’s no concern of theirs whether or not you use it in the same way as them.”

Her head snapped back to him, eyes wide and wet. It became clear to him that no one had ever told her that, and it was something she had longed to hear.

“Perhaps you would like to get away from the party? I’m sure you’d much rather spend your time in discussion rather than being undressed by the eyes of these people.”

There was apprehension in her face as she looked to her guards. They weren’t paying much attention to her at all.

“Do not worry. I’m rather experienced in moving through crowds undetected.”

After another moment’s thought, she took his hand and he grinned, leading her through the ballroom without another word. He was impressed with how well she was able to match his light footsteps, and once they escaped the notice of her guards, he swiped a bottle of wine and two glasses, leading her up to a bedroom in the far back of the estate. There was a large window leading to a balcony, which they leaned against.

“You seem very familiar with this house,” she said with amusement as she took the glass from him.

He yanked the cork off the wine, a smirk settling on his features, “Unlike yourself, I am often a willing guest is other’s bedrooms, and I have found myself a guest of this estate on more than one occasion,” he poured a small amount of wine into her glass.

She laughed, taking the bottle from him and pouring into her glass until it was full, “Very different lives we’ve lead, Calien.”

“A toast to that.”

_Clink._

“What brings you to this party, Natale?”

“Ah...” she took a large swig of wine, “Business reasons. My husband did business with the master of this estate, and as his widow I’m expected to carry on his dealings, as we’ve had no children.”

“That’s not a surprise, from what you’ve told me!” he took a sip, “Your tone leads me to believe the master of your house expects more than _business_ to occur this evening?”

“I’ve told him countless times that I am not interested! Just because I am a widow does mean I am actively searching for a new husband! Though my marriage was political, I had some affection for the man,” though she’d had little to drink, her words were already coming fast and loose, “I’m not property! I’m not shedding my clothes for every man who desires me!”

“Nor should you be expected to,” he said calmly, laying his hand over hers.

She sniffed, “If only all men were as you, Calien. You seem to understand me better than all of those people out there.”

“I’m not so amazing, my dear, I assure you.”

“You’re just...so thoughtful. Most dismiss me when I say that I am not interested in sex or love.”

“Everyone’s life if their own to live, and they cannot command you how to live yours.”

She looked up to the night sky, smiling at the stars. He thought it made her face look even lovelier, “If only we all lived freely.”

His tone was soft, “If only we did.”

And he pushed her off the balcony.

He dropped the bottle of wine over the side as well, setting the scene of a woman looking for a quiet moment to enjoy a drink by herself, but she had a sip to many and fell to her own demise. He smiled sadly, finishing his last sip of wine.

“No one will expect much from you now, my dear. Lucky you.”•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iffy with the end, but happy with this over all.


End file.
